


lazy morning

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, This is fuckign ga y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings





	lazy morning

Aki sleepily opened her eyes, covering her eyes with her arm at the light pouring in through the window. She rolled back over, wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing she couldn't after seeing the time on the clock.

She sat up, rubbing her eye with her palm. She looked around the room, sighing as she noticed one of her stuffed animals had fallen off during the night. It was usual, but she still hated when it happened.

"Aki..." A voice called. Aki looked around, seeing a figure standing in the corner of the room. It stepped forward slightly as the two made eye contact, now more easy to see.

"Misao?" Aki asked, voice slightly hoarse. Misao smiled and nodded. "Hey there." She yawned.

Misao smiled. "You gonna sleep in?" She asked. "We can just stay here for a while. I won't judge you."

"nah, I'm gonna get up, just give me a minute to wake up." Aki said.

Misao sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Aki to get up. Aki sighed, getting out of bed after a while, changing out of her night gown into her school uniform. She chuckled at how Misao was looking down at her feet, blushing.

She walked over to her desk and picked up the ribbons, putting her orange curls into pigtails. She turned back to Misao, tapping her foot a few times to get her attention. "How do I look?" She asked.

Misao smiled. "You look great!" She said, standing up and approaching Aki, holding her hand, kissing her forehead gently, making Aki giggle. "Don't forget your contact lenses." Aki made a noise at remembering and walking into the bathroom to put her contacts in.

"You gonna follow me to school today?" Aki asked. Misao shrugged. "I'm the only one who can see you, so don't worry." She said, leaving the bathroom and going to the hall.

"I don't want to distract you or anything." Misao shrugged.

Aki sighed. "Alright. Follow me to school, though?" She asked. Misao chuckled, nodding. Aki smiled. "Come on, let's go." She said, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"I think your cat hates me." Misao said as they walked out of the house.

"What makes you think that?" Aki asked, quieting her voice once they made it out into the streets.

"She tries to attack me a lot. And she isn't just trying to play, I know that much." Misao explained, floating slightly, speeding a bit forward so she was in front of Aki.

Aki sighed. "She's a good cat, I promise." Aki's cat was a gift from her parents on her 16th birthday. She loved Ginger, and would probably defend her to her grave.

"I know! It's just she doesn't like me." Misao shrugged. "Or she doesn't know I exist."

Aki chuckled slightly, and kept walking. The green of spring was nice and added to the calming atmosphere around Misao. It was a nice day out, too, which was a nice addition.

Aki liked to think on her walks to school. Mostly about the events that led up to this point. It was hard to believe she actually killed her teacher. It was difficult to think of. Not only that, if she had killed someone else he would have been there longer at could have hurt even more people. She shivered at the thought of it.

Maybe others would be alive if she had done things better. Maybe Yoshino would have actually cleaned up her act instead of...dying. Maybe everyone would be better people, now that she thought about it. Tohma had survived and he was a lot better of a person now.

Misao sighed. "You're really pretty, you know?" Aki paused her thinking for a moment and looked at Misao. She grinned slightly. "You're very cute."

Aki laughed. "Stop, I'm not that good looking." She argued, noticing how close they had gotten to the school. She sighed, approaching the entrance, noticing how many people were around. "I'll see you after school, Okay?" She whispered, hoping nobody could hear.

Misao sighed, kissed Aki's cheek and disappered into a thin, blue mist. Aki sighed, and walked into the school that had once been ruled by her dead girlfriend.


End file.
